The present invention relates to the art of ornamental accessories for fingernails. In particular, the present invention relates to an artificial nail with excellent antibacterial effects, and method of making the same.
One of the human body parts that is focused on by the modern beauty industry is the fingernails. It is recognized that well-groomed and beautifully colored long nails are an essential beauty element because they enhance the feminine side and beauty of modern women. Therefore, modern women spend more time and effort on nail beautification. However, many women find it very difficult or impossible to allow their natural fingernails to grow to a desired length. This is due to many factors including breakage of the natural fingernails and difficulty managing them.
One solution that can replace long, natural fingernails is to use an artificial nail. The artificial nail can cover the entire nail or can serve to extend the natural nail to the desired length. In general, it is a known art to attach an artificial nail with similar shape and desired length, to a natural nail to enhance the length and appearance of said natural nail.
Numerous patents on such artificial nails are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,991 (Sibahashi et al.) describes an artificial nail that changes color with heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,612 (Giuliano) describes a method for manufacturing an artificial nail using a coating composition that can harden by ultraviolet rays.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,399 (Ionesku) describes artificial nails that are attached on top of an elastic, arch-shaped glue applied to a real nail. U.S Pat. No. 5,219,645 (Skoon) describes a method for manufacturing artificial nails by polymerization of cyanoacrylate saturated in a textile matrix.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,957 (Sensenbrener) describes a method for manufacturing reusable artificial nails using real nails or a real nail model, a second tool, and a separation material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,848 (Perigno) describes a method for manufacturing artificial nails that includes a cyanoacrylate adhesive layer, acrylic acid ester powder layer, and a second cyanoacrylate thin film.
Most of the artificial nails that are generally used, including those described in the aforementioned art, are produced by injection molding using a synthetic resin, such as ABS as a raw material. Because the raw material for nails is subject to high-temperature heating during the molding process, microbes like blue mildew do not grow. However, artificial nail consumers usually do not have the artificial nail attached for long periods. Actually, in the U.S., which is the largest market for artificial nails in the world, consumers tend to put the nail on using instant glue and leave it attached for 1-3 days in the short term, or 2-3 weeks in the long term.
The majority of nail consumers are women. Most women do both housework and various activities that expose their fingernails to foreign materials, dirt and moisture. The foreign materials, dirt and moisture can easily permeate between the artificial nail and the natural nail. As a result, when artificial nails are attached for more than two weeks, they become susceptible to bacteria, mildew and dirt which can produce serious damage to the nail.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an artificial fingernail that can prevent the growth of bacteria, mildew and dirt even after the nail has been attached for a longer period, i.e., more than two weeks.
The present invention relates to an artificial nail with excellent antibacterial effects and a method for manufacturing the same. Antibacterial artificial nails of the present invention are manufactured by a method of injection molding a mixture of ABS resin powder and an antibacterial agent.
The weight of ABS resin powder present in the raw material of the antibacterial artificial nail of the present invention is 30-50% of the total weight of ABS resin pellet.
Organic and inorganic antibacterial agents employed in the present invention include powdered bactericides and/or antibacterial agents, particularly thiazole sulfuryl amide (C3H3NS+SO2(NH)2). Such an agent is made by Japan Applied Chemical Industry Ltd.
The raw material of antibacterial artificial nails of the present invention includes transparent ABS to obtain a transparent product, in addition to the aforementioned graft ABS resin. When such transparent ABS is present, the desired amount of such material is 10-25% of the total weight of the raw material. In addition, polymer styrene-acrylonitrile (SAN) is added to the graft ABS resin so as to achieve excellent molding properties during injection molding of the artificial nail and the strength required in the final product. The amount of SAN added is 30-40% of the total weight of the ABS resin pellets.
Along with the raw materials, the antibacterial artificial nail may include conventional additives, for example, a heat stabilizer. The additive content may be 3-4%.
Graft ABS resin can be obtained using conventional methods known in the art. For example, butadiene rubber, i.e., polybutadiene latex (PBL) prepared from butadiene polymerization reactions is copolymerized with acrylonitrile and styrene to obtain ABS copolymer which is then solidified, followed by dehydration and drying to prepare ABS powder. To the ABS powder, SAN, transparent ABS, antibacterial agents, and stabilizers are added in a ratio as mentioned above to prepare a mixture. This mixture is then compressed at 200-220xc2x0 C. using a 2-axle mixer to obtain the raw material, ANS resin pellets.
As a result of the present invention, an artificial nail having excellent antibacterial effects and a method of manufacturing the same is provided. The antibacterial effects will allow for prolonged wearing of artificial fingernails without the complications of bacteria, mildew and dirt damaging the natural nail.
For a better understanding of the present invention, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying examples. The scope of the invention will be set forth in the appended claims.
Usually, an artificial nail is shaped as a sheet or strip made of injection molded plastic, which is attached to the natural nail by using adhesives like ethyl cyanoacrylate on the underside of the artificial nail. Such injection molding methods are well known in the corresponding field. For example, the raw materials are mixed as mentioned above, and are then subjected to test injection. The injection-molding metal pattern is closed, a nozzle is introduced into the metal pattern, and the raw materials are plasticized by a rotating screw under injection pressure. Subsequently, the injection equipment is moved back to open the metal pattern, and the molded product is removed by pressure ejection. In general, artificial nails made from injection molding plastic are molded in various widths corresponding to the widths of fingernails. Artificial nails have a certain curvature so that the lower concave side of the artificial nail fits the upper convex side of the natural nail to provide ideal shape consistency.
The present invention is described below in more detail using experimental examples. However, the scope of the present invention is not limited to the experimental examples described below.